1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating and/or imprinting forms, including fields to be imprinted and fields not be imprinted. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for generating and/or imprinting such forms by means of a word processing station at which text, input with the aid of a keyboard and stored in the operating memory of a computer, is displayed on the screen of a display device and is later printed on the form as it is read out of the operating memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Word processors are often equipped with a display on which the characters of at least a portion of one line of text can be displayed. Characters input to a word processor by means of a keyboard are stored in a text memory and are simultaneously displayed on the display device without actuating the printer. In this way, it is possible to check the text which has been input, and make necessary corrections before printing. The characters which have been input can be printed out in one of a number of ways: (1) after actuation of a special key, (2) automatically at the end of a line, or (3) upon the occurrence of a special event, e.g., after actuation of the space bar at the end of a word.
Such a delayed printout is acceptable for normal text input, but leads to considerable difficulties for the operator when writing on forms or similar pre-printed material because the display device does not give the operator an opportunity during character input to monitor the location on the form at which the characters will be printed. A determination of whether and when a space in the form is used up could at best be made by counting the characters.
DE-A 13,229,615 discloses a system and a method, for filling out an existing form which is inserted in the printer of the word processing station. Markers are displayed at locations on the display which correspond to the beginning and/or end of a variable field to be inscribed on the form, so as to give the operator an orientation aid on the display. Additionally, the display may show explanatory texts in protected fields to indicate, in each case, what is to be entered into the respective region to be filled out. These protected fields cannot be easily used by the operator. During printout of the contents of the display screen on the form, neither the texts of the protected fields nor the markers are printed. This prior art method is suited exclusively for filling out forms that are already available in printed form. It is not suitable for the development of forms.